


Зарисовки по Рори и Марку

by DRAGON4488



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 16:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3256655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRAGON4488/pseuds/DRAGON4488
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Думаю, что это будет небольшой сборник драбблов по немного непривычному Эйдину, вдохновленный основной историей "Любить вопреки..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Теперь все будет в порядке...

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается моему другу RichardIII (Katyushha). Спасибо, солнышко! Ты меня вдохновляешь!  
> Началось все с драббла "Что мне надеть?", но эти мальчики не отпускают, поэтому...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечания:  
> Таймлайн - сразу после окончания основной истории.  
> Автор снова ковырялся в своих черновиках и обнаружил...)))  
> Ни к чему не обязывающая крохотулечная зарисовка. Считайте (читайте) - просто так)

В огромной кровати было тепло и уютно. Марк лежал, по обыкновению устроив голову на груди Рори и рассеянно улыбался, водя пальцем по темной поросли. Он больше не боялся засыпать, чтобы с криком проснуться от очередного кошмара. Но спать совсем не хотелось.  
– Ивар сказал, что у тебя были кошмары. Опять.  
– Были. Потому что тебя не было рядом. Но теперь все будет в порядке.  
– Послушай, – Рори приподнял его подбородок, заглядывая в глаза, – может, стоит обратиться к специалисту? Три года прошло, а это немалый срок.  
– Думаешь, я сошел с ума? – Марк вздохнул и откинулся на подушку. – Возможно. Я так боялся тебя потерять тогда, что у меня, по всей видимости, крыша все-таки немного съехала. Когда тебя нет рядом, в мою голову лезут разные дурные мысли. Когда ты рядом, я просыпаюсь среди ночи и прислушиваюсь к твоему дыханию. Я очень боюсь потерять тебя, – еле слышно прошептал он, повернувшись к любимому, – очень боюсь.  
Рори притянул его к себе.  
– Не потеряешь, обещаю. Я же пообещал тебе тогда, что не умру – я сдержал свое обещание. Теперь твоя очередь.  
– Не умирать? – фыркнул Марк.  
– Очень смешно, – кивнул Рори. – Твоя очередь обещать, что постараешься избавиться от дурных мыслей и страхов. Мы – вместе. Ты, я и Дарина. Мы – семья, пусть пока неофициальная.  
– Пока?..  
Маклафлин приподнял одну бровь и усмехнулся.  
– Забыл, что сказал сегодня?  
Марк непонимающе смотрел на него, хмуря золотистые брови.  
– Ты сказал «я согласен».  
– Но… я не думал, что ты имеешь в виду э-э… боже…  
− Какой же ты непонятливый, − промурлыкал Рори, нависая над Волчонком. – Впрочем, я склонен думать, что ты всего лишь притворяешься. – Он провел носом по теплой щеке, осторожно раздвинул коленом красивые крепкие ноги и, тесно приникнув к горячему телу, выдохнул: − Но теперь в любом случае − поздно, дорогой. Ты согласился…  
Марк только счастливо вздохнул и закусил губу, ощутив его желание. Что угодно, как угодно − ради счастья Рори, ради ИХ счастья он согласен абсолютно на всё.


	2. Что мне надеть?

Рори крутился перед зеркалом, поворачиваясь то одним, то другим боком и мрачно разглядывая свое отражение.  
\- По-твоему, это хорошо? - он одернул серый пиджак и, повернувшись, попытался разглядеть себя со спины.  
\- Нет, - устало ответил Марк, осоловевшими глазами наблюдая, как брюнет выворачивает шею под опасным для жизни углом, чтобы лицезреть свой тыл, - ты в пиджаке - это ужасное зрелище.  
\- Тогда что мне надеть?!  
\- Рори, ты - художник, ты - автор. Ты имеешь полное право заявиться на собственную выставку в трусах и шлеме, с копьем наперевес, в набедренной повязке, в розовом костюме, расшитом блестками - как угодно. Почему тебя это так волнует? Хочешь, нарядимся в смокинги и будем расхаживать среди гостей с бокалами шампанского, хочешь - будем прыгать и бить в там-там?  
\- Ты издеваешься.  
\- Да, потому что я устал. Ты уже два часа вертишься перед зеркалом, переворошив весь гардероб. Посмотри, что творится?! - Марк повел рукой, обводя бардак, учиненный взвинченным брюнетом.  
Рори опустил голову и молча стянул пиджак и рубашку. Секунду поразмышляв, он решил не швырять все в кресло, и аккуратно повесил в шкаф.  
\- Это первая в моей жизни выставка. И, наверное, последняя.  
Марк почувствовал, как заливается краской стыда.  
\- Извини, - он подошел к любимому и обнял со спины, - извини, я не хотел тебя обидеть. Я понимаю, как для тебя это важно и волнительно. Прости, пожалуйста. Я - эгоист.  
Рори повел плечами, пытаясь сбросить его руки. Ему, в самом деле, стало очень обидно. В конце концов, это была не его затея, он не просил что-то организовывать. Его так и подмывало сказать об этом.  
\- Ну не дуйся.  
\- Все нормально.  
\- Да, конечно. Я вижу, - Марк пробежался пальцами по его напряженному торсу. - Чем я могу заслужить прощение? М-м? Может, этим? - он потянул ремень на джинсах Рори и плотно прижался к упругим ягодицам.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?..  
\- Ты не расслышал меня? - зло ответил Маклафлин и резко развернулся, схватив его за руки.  
Марк удивленно моргнул - ореховые глаза метали молнии, а чувственные губы были плотно сжаты.  
\- Рори, ну прости. Я...  
Он не успел договорить - брюнет рванул его на себя, закручивая руки назад, яростным поцелуем впиваясь в приоткрытые в удивлении губы. Марк дернулся, пораженный неожиданной грубостью и тут же обмяк, когда поцелуй из жесткого превратился в медленный и томный, как волна спокойного океана. Рори умел целовать так, что казалось, он растворяется в этом поцелуе, тает, словно свеча, трепеща и обтекая волнами наслаждения. Его язык не спеша исследовал рот, не пытаясь забраться к нему в горло, и не вертелся волчком, чего он терпеть не мог. Поцелуй, словно мед, переливающийся через край, наполнял Марка восхитительной нежностью и сладостью, оторваться от которой не было никакой возможности.  
\- Я - неблагодарный сукин сын, - выдохнул Рори, выпуская его губы и переходя на длинную шею. - Прости. Просто я очень волнуюсь.  
\- Все будет замечательно, - прошептал Марк, дрожа от легких прикосновений, и застонал, когда любимый ощутимо прикусил кожу за ухом, заставив встать дыбом все волоски на теле. - Замечательно... ты мне веришь?..  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Рори, мягко опрокидывая его на кучу разбросанной по всей кровати одежды.  
За все эти годы они нисколько не охладели друг к другу, продолжая любить и отдаваться с жаркой страстью, словно в первый раз.  
Конечно, не обходилось без ссор, но неизбежное примирение всегда было сладким.  
\- Прости за то, что был груб с тобой...  
Марк хмыкнул и закусил губу. Томный поцелуй Рори развеял усталость, и его неожиданно накрыло странно-игривым настроением и диким желанием проучить взвинченного друга.  
\- Ведешь себя просто отвратительно, - недовольно заявил он.  
\- Молчи...  
\- Сам молчи, - рыкнул Марк и извернулся, освобождаясь от тяжести прижавшего его тела.  
Рори не успел и глазом моргнуть, как оказался на его месте, вжатый в кровать. Марк навис над ним, прищурившись и приоткрыв в усмешке губы. Он потянулся к этим губам, но Волчонок покачал головой.  
\- Нет.  
\- Нет?.. - настала очередь Рори удивляться. Он дернулся, но парень лишь крепче сжал его запястья, снова покачав головой. - Я же сильнее тебя, не справишься...  
Марк тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Да что ты можешь, трусливый неженка?  
\- Кто-о?! - он опять дернулся, пытаясь освободиться и тут же замер, почувствовав прижавшееся к паху колено. - Марк, ты это... поосторожней...  
\- У тебя не спросил, - прошептал парень, склонился к его груди и больно прикусил кожу.  
Рори вскрикнул и Марк тут же нежно зализал укус, заставив брюнета тихо застонать.  
\- Что ты делаешь? Больно же... Марк! Ч-черт... - снова ощутимый укус и снова сладкое движение языка, успокаивающего раздраженную кожу. - Я не думал, что ты садист...  
Волчонок пропустил его слова мимо ушей, продолжая целовать, нежно прихватывать зубами и ощутимо кусать, чтобы тут же тихо ворча зализать краснеющие участки. Его колено все так же упиралось в защищенный джинсами пах, и ему это не нравилось - он хотел чувствовать его наливающуюся силой плоть без всяких преград. Оторвавшись от брюнета, он склонил голову, сверкнув яркими глазами, и в несколько движений стянул с него ненужную одежду. Одуревший от странных ласк Рори не успел среагировать, когда колено Марка снова оказалось вжато между его ног, и только шумно выдохнул:  
\- Звереныш...  
\- Я же Волчонок, - хитро улыбнулся парень и впился в его губы, страстно, до крови терзая их и слизывая солоноватые капельки. - Загрызу...  
Рори рассмеялся и тут же захлебнулся воздухом - Марк основательно приложился к его шее, оставив след от зубов.  
\- Больно!..  
\- Да-а... - протянул Волчонок, лизнул его в нос и, подхватив под колени, дернул на себя.  
Рори заскользил по кровати, сминая руками и без того пожеванную одежду. Он хотел возмутиться такому вольному с собой обращению, но не успел, задохнувшись в очередном страстном поцелуе.  
Не разрывая поцелуя, Марк запрокинул его руки, спутал их первой попавшейся рубашкой и потянулся к синему шелковому шарфу, выглядывающему из-под груды вещей, который Рори сразу отмел, как чересчур вульгарный аксессуар.  
\- Буду делать с тобой, что захочу... - прошептал он, завязывая глаза брюнету. Тот судорожно выдохнул и напрягся, но Волчонок успокаивающе прошептал «тс-с», поглаживая его вздрагивающий живот и опускаясь ниже, - и не смей мне сопротивляться, трусишка...  
Рори усмехнулся и не сдержал стона, когда теплая ладонь огладила его пах и, чуть сжав налившийся член, скользнула к колечку напряженных мышц. Пальцы Волчонка начали свои умелые ласки, а зубы неожиданно сильно впились в дрожащее плечо. Рори снова вскрикнул, потерявшись в столь разных ощущениях: вспышка боли от укуса, нежное, успокаивающее скольжение языка, мимолетный, легкий поцелуй и дразнящие пальцы, то входящие в него, то сжимающие горящий от возбуждения член.  
\- Хочу тебя... я хочу тебя, звереныш...  
Тихо рыча, Марк освободился от мягких домашних штанов и приник к нему, одной рукой удерживая спутанные рубашкой запястья, другой продолжив растягивать любимое тело.  
\- Я не буду тебя жалеть. Не в этот раз.  
\- Не жалей!.. - простонал брюнет и запрокинул голову, захлебнувшись воздухом - пальцы Марка глубже проникли в него, сменив угол и ускорив движения.  
\- Как скажешь...  
Рори заметался под ним, пытаясь высвободить руки, вскрикивая и приподнимая голову в слепой попытке дотянуться до губ, но он ускользал от него, отводя лицо и коварно улыбаясь.  
\- Пожалуйста, поцелуй меня...  
\- Нет... ты не этого хочешь, - укус и тихое рычание довольного звереныша.  
\- Марк!.. Боже... - боль и сладость ощущений, утроенные повязкой на глазах, вытеснили из головы Рори все мысли.  
\- Скажи, чего ты хочешь.  
\- Пожалуйста...  
\- Скажи и я сделаю.  
\- О, боже... - Рори зарычал в слабой попытке освободить руки и отчаянно простонал: - Трахни меня, чертов волчонок!..  
\- Как грубо, но мне нравится. Еще раз, - укус в грудь, такой сильный, что, если бы не шарф, на глазах выступили бы слезы и в тот же момент Марк задел точку внутри него, заставив выгнуться и зашипеть:  
\- Трахни меня! Черт тебя дери! Трахни меня, звереныш!  
Марк вошел одним сильным толчком и, не дав опомниться совершенно ошалевшему от всего происходящего брюнету, без промедления задал бешеный темп своим движениям, нещадно вбиваясь в него. Отпустив руки Рори, он закинул одну его ногу себе на плечо, снова сменив угол и еще глубже проникая в раскрытое тело. Рори уже ничего не соображал. Перестав метаться, он содрогался от каждого толчка, задыхаясь и выстанывая имя любимого, мотая головой в совершенном экстазе, не пытаясь распутать руки, которые так и остались лежать запрокинутыми. Его такой беспомощный и даже безвольный вид дико возбудил Марка, привыкшего видеть своего любимого страстным и активным, а звук их соприкасающихся взмокших тел сводил с ума. И он не сдержался. Зажмурившись и закусив губы, он сделал несколько резких, до предела глубоких толчков, и с громким рыком кончил. Под сомкнутыми веками взорвались мириады радужных фейерверков, споря в своей мощи с бешено бегущим по венам потоком взбудораженной крови. Но поборов желание свалиться в изнеможении на распластанное под ним тело, он склонился и обхватил губами пульсирующую плоть любимого, начав выписывать языком нечто невообразимое. Рори издал совсем уж порнографический стон и судорожно забился, изливаясь в горячий рот. Иссякнув, он оборвал стон и замер, тяжело дыша и не шевелясь.  
Марк приподнял голову и счастливо улыбнулся, проглатывая его частичку и довольно облизывая губы.  
\- Ты как?  
Брюнет вяло шевельнулся, дрожащей рукой стянул повязку и с трудом разлепил ничего не соображающие глаза.  
\- Я не могу говорить...  
\- Все так плохо? Или быстро?..  
\- Иди к черту...  
Волчонок скользнул к нему и мягко поцеловал в губы.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
\- Я это почувствовал. Ты искусал и оттрахал меня, - еле ворочая языком, пробормотал Рори.  
\- Сам просил, - невинным тоном произнес Марк и провел пальцем по его скуле. - А знаешь... ты - потрясающий боттом.  
\- Что?.. - Рори усмехнулся и сладко вздохнул. - Я даже спорить с тобой не буду. У меня просто не осталось на это сил.  
\- Тут и спорить нечего, - улыбнулся Марк, устраивая подбородок у него на груди. - Ну что? Уже не волнуешься? Решил, что завтра наденешь?  
\- Мне уже абсолютно все пофиг. Я согласен на повязку... набедренную.  
Они рассмеялись и замолчали, приходя в себя среди груды разбросанной и смятой одежды.


	3. Сюрприз

Марк не стал звонить и предупреждать, что приедет на день раньше. Он решил устроить кудрявому брюнету сюрприз, а заодно отомстить за такой же поступок со стороны того, совершенный с полгода назад.  
Командировка в Лондон удалась на славу – контракт с известной дизайнерской компанией, сулящий неплохой гонорар, был у него в кармане. Хватит и на содержание поместья и на частичную оплату Дарининого пансионата. Выходя из здания аэропорта и направляясь к стоянке такси, Марк рассеянно улыбался, предвкушая встречу с двумя, самыми близкими ему людьми.

Рори замер перед мольбертом, задумчиво покусывая кончик угольного карандаша. Марк прилетает завтра, нужно подготовиться, соорудить какой-нибудь более-менее приличный ужин, а в холодильнике – шаром покати. Дарина в пансионате на всем готовом, а готовить для себя самого Рори терпеть не мог, предпочитая заказывать какую-нибудь ерунду из ресторана или пиццерии.  
– У меня нога затекла, – раздался немного капризный голос.  
Брюнет вздрогнул, выходя из задумчивости, и перевел глаза на свою модель.  
– Да… конечно, Ли, можешь размяться.  
Высокий шатен грациозно поднялся с дивана, не утруждаясь, чтобы подхватить упавшую на пол простыню, во время позирования небрежно прикрывающую нижнюю часть изящного тела, также грациозно потянулся и хитро глянул на художника огромными томными голубыми глазами. Рори вернулся к задумчивому покусыванию карандаша, уставившись на незаконченный набросок.  
– Можно посмотреть?  
– А?.. – Маклафлин моргнул и взъерошил кудряшки. – Хм… это только набросок, но, если хочешь…  
Ли не спеша подошел к нему.  
– Оу… – парень положил подбородок на плечо брюнета, – это шикарно, Рори.  
Рори хмыкнул.  
– Это еще ни о чем не говорит. Так, пара штрихов.  
– Да? – Ли отстранился и заглянул в его глаза. – Ты себя недооцениваешь. Это потрясающе…  
Он снова перевел глаза на рисунок и прицокнул языком.  
– А я ничего на твоей картине.  
– Какая картина? Я же говорю – это всего лишь набросок…  
– Боюсь представить, что из себя представит конечный результат, – коварно улыбнулся Ли и сдвинул широкие черные брови, разглядывая лицо художника. – О, ты испачкался в уголь…  
– Да?..  
– Вот здесь… на переносице, – Ли коснулся кончиком пальца оливковой кожи, – и здесь… – тонкий, изящный, как и его обладатель, палец прошелся по скуле брюнета и задержался на нижней пухлой губе.   
Рори удивленно моргнул.  
– Позволь…  
Маклафлин не успел запротестовать. Мягкие аккуратные губы коснулись его переносицы и плавно скользнули ниже, захватывая в плен его раскрытый в удивлении рот. Он настолько опешил, что непроизвольно ответил на неожиданный поцелуй. Ли томно застонал и, ухватив руки брюнета, положил их себе на бедра.   
– Ли… – попробовал пролепетать сквозь поцелуй обескураженный Рори, ощущая, как его рубашка сползает с плеч. Изящные руки парня пробрались под его футболку и начали оглаживать напрягшийся торс. Маклафлин протестующе замычал, чувствуя, как от этих поглаживаний волосы на загривке встали дыбом.   
Это было неправильно. Совсем неправильно. И надо было это прекращать, потому что к своему ужасу он почувствовал, как возбуждается – его модель была слишком хороша, и спорить об этом было глупо. Ли довольно усмехнулся ему в губы и ощутимо провел рукой по скрытому джинсами паху.  
– Хм… а ведь твой дружок совсем не против. Какой он шустрый…  
– Боже, что ты делаешь?.. – судорожно выдохнул брюнет.  
– Ты шикарен, Рори… – коварно улыбнулся Ли, потираясь о него бедром. – Ну не будь таким букой… не бойся, никто не узнает – ни Рич, ни твой милый друг. Мы все сохраним в тайне, – подмигнул он.  
– Извини, Ли, но ты, по-моему, не соображаешь, что говоришь.  
Рори попытался отстраниться от парня, но тот крепко ухватил его за плечи, все так же коварно улыбаясь и сверкая глазами из-под длинных ресниц.  
– Ты же хочешь меня, я же ясно это чувствую…  
– Да… – брюнет не успел произнести «но».  
– Рори?..   
Дорожная сумка выпала из руки Марка, громко шмякнувшись о пол.  
Услышав звук родного голоса, Маклафлин ясно почувствовал, как его сердце остановилось. Первым желанием было спрятаться на красивой груди обнимающего его парня и ослепнуть, оглохнуть. Умереть. Но он со стоном вырвался из объятий и, растерянно хлопая глазами, уставился на Волчонка, стоящего в дверях студии.  
– Марк… но ты же должен был… Марк, это не то, что ты думаешь!  
– Конечно… – прошелестел Марк, попятившись назад, к выходу, – конечно, не то. Да… извините…  
– Марк! Подожди!  
Блондин круто развернулся, намереваясь с громким стуком двери покинуть квартиру, и ткнулся носом в твердую грудь высокого джентльмена.  
– Добрый день, я тут мимо проезжал… – невозмутимый голос и спокойные синие глаза произвели на Ли странный эффект: пискнув, он одним прыжком оказался у дивана, схватил простынь и со скоростью станка, наматывающего нитки на катушку, обмотался ею почти до ушей. – Дорогой, что это значит? Почему ты в неглиже? Что происходит?  
Марк, отлепившись от груди мужчины, пахнущей дорогим парфюмом, повернулся.  
– У меня к этим двоим тот же вопрос, Рич.  
– Ты же сам заказал Рори мой портрет, – Ли попытался грациозно повести плечом и кокетливо тряхнуть волосами, но плотно обмотанная вокруг тела простынь помешала этой задумке – получилось судорожное подергивание спеленатой мумии.   
– Вот именно – портрет! – медленно закипая, процедил Ричард.  
– Портрет?! – Рори упер руки в бока и с негодованием посмотрел на виновника назревающего скандала. – Ты же сказал, что в полный рост! Да еще в стиле «ню»!   
Ли невинно захлопал глазами.  
– Ну…  
– «Ну»?! – взревел Рич, делая к нему шаг. – Что значит «ну»?!  
– Что значит «ну»?! – согласился с ним художник, потрясая сорванным с мольберта наброском.  
– Рори! – умоляюще пискнул шатен, делая грациозный прыжок проклюнувшейся из кокона бабочки и прячась от разъяренных мужчин за диваном.  
– Ли!  
– Рич!  
– Ли!!!  
«Осел!» – захотелось завопить Марку, неожиданно вспомнившему королевский ужин из второй части «Шрэка» и, не сдержавшись, он звонко расхохотался.  
Все трое ошарашенно воззрились на Волчонка, застыв в нелепых позах. Ли – судорожно кутающийся в простынь, пригнувшийся и вытаращивший и без того огромные глаза. Рори – с торчащими во все стороны кудряшками, сжимающий в руке примятый «портрет» и одной ногой шагнувший на диван. И Ричард, внезапно утративший всегдашнюю сдержанность, непонятно зачем схвативший с журнального столика отложенный брюнетом перепачканный углем ластик, и готовый наброситься на любовника, чтобы припечатать его, наверное, тем же ластиком.   
Марк махнул на них рукой, медленно сползая по стенке на пол.  
– Продолжайте! Это весело!  
Троица синхронно моргнула удивленными глазами.  
– Марк, э-э… ты в порядке? – осторожно спросил Рори.  
– В полном! – хохоча, заверил его Волчонок, вытирая выступившие слезы. – Думаю, стоило вернуться на день раньше, чтобы стать свидетелем этой сцены! Вы бы себя видели! Отелло, Дездемона и… Рори, а ты тогда кто?  
Ли несмело хихикнул и бросил полный раскаяния взгляд на Ричарда. Мужчина хмыкнул, поправил галстук и с недоумением посмотрел на ластик. Кашлянув, он положил его на место и вздохнул.  
– Ли, ты невозможен…  
– Я знаю, знаю, – быстро затараторил шатен, маленькими шажками приблизился к любовнику и ткнулся ему в плечо. – Любимый, ну прости меня… поехали домой. Черт с ним, с этим портретом. – Он поднял влажные глаза на мужчину и коварно улыбнулся. – Я готов любым – любым – способом искупить свою вину…  
Ричард сглотнул и растерянно посмотрел на Рори и Марка.  
– Не смеем вас задерживать, – театрально поклонился Волчонок и, посмеиваясь, подхватил с пола сумку. – Ну, вы тут прощайтесь, а я в душ. Прошу меня простить, но я с дороги.

Рори как раз закончил судорожную инспекцию холодильника, выставив на журнальный столик вазу с яблоками и пачку сока – все более-менее живое, что там нашлось, когда румяный и пышущий свежестью Марк вышел из душа.  
– Я позвоню, закажу что-нибудь. Ты же голоден?  
– Нет, но скоро обязательно проголодаюсь, – ответил Марк, беря яблоко и с аппетитом надкусывая его, – М-м… такое вкусное…  
Он медленно провел языком по розовым губам, слизывая сок, и хитро посмотрел на Рори.  
– Слушай… этот поцелуй… – начал брюнет, виновато опуская глаза, но Волчонок отмахнулся от него.   
Пройдясь по комнате, он заметил лежащий на полу незаконченный «портрет» Ли.  
– О, боже! Ну и жердь! – фыркнул Марк, поднимая злосчастный набросок, – И что ты в нем нашел? Не понимаю...  
– Ничего я в нем не находил, – попробовал запротестовать Рори и запнулся – Марк положил недоеденное яблоко обратно в вазу, неторопливо стянул с себя полотенце и, встряхнув влажными локонами, направился к дивану. Брезгливо сдернув пушистую шкуру, он улегся на мягкое сидение, приняв бесстыдно соблазнительную позу, и вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
– Ну что? Может, я, в конце концов, удостоюсь чести быть нарисованным тобой… в стиле «ню»?  
Рори только судорожно сглотнул.

Пальцы безбожно дрожали и линии выходили совсем не те, которые нужно, да и взгляд постоянно соскальзывал с бумаги на раскинувшегося Марка, со скучающим видом рассматривающего давно изученный камин.  
Волчонок откровенно зевнул, заметив особенно горячий взгляд, брошенный из-под длинных ресниц, и чуть заметно усмехнулся.  
– Слушай, давай потом... – выдохнул Рори, откладывая уголь, – я так не могу.  
– Что «потом»? – удивился Марк, состроив совершенно невинную рожицу. – И что ты не можешь? Растерял навыки? Или я не достаточно хорош, и тебе жалко тратить на меня время? – он фыркнул и сладко потянулся.   
– Ах, ты… – зашипел Рори, быстрым шагом подошел к нему и вжал в диван.  
– О-о-о… – улыбнулся Марк, сверкнув голубыми глазами, – кто-то тоже хочет искупить свою вину?  
– Хочет. Еще как хочет!.. – прорычал брюнет, судорожно стягивая с себя рубашку.  
– Тогда, я сверху.  
– Как угодно...


	4. Каникулы в Амстердаме

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Итак, уважаемые читатели, перед вами третий драббл из серии "Зарисовок...")  
> Спешу сразу предупредить - он необычен... ОЧЕНЬ необычен)))) Во-первых, он написан в форме исключительно диалогов) А во-вторых... эммм... ну, короче говоря, будем считать, что автор и соавтор слегка укурились... или НЕ слегка)))))  
> В общем, кто не спрятался - мы идем к вам!!!)))  
> ЗЫ. Ричард, мое солнце! Я люблю тебя!!! :******

Рори: Марк, я не хочу в Музей конопли! Я хочу в Музей Ван Гога.

Марк: Как скучно мы живем...

Рори: Скучно? Да неужели? Вчера вечером тебе было очень даже весело! Ты хоть помнишь, что творил после косяка? Скучно живем... Тому несчастному полицейскому надолго запомнится укуренный длинноволосый блондин, который восхищался его дубинкой!.. К тому же ты слопал недельный запас мороженого.

Марк: О_о *ошеломленный вид вскоре сменяется маской безразличия*   
Ну, что ж... если больше ничьей дубинки предложено не было... Что мне, собственно, оставалось делать? К тому же, неужели ты думаешь, милый, что твой Ван Гог писал свои шедевры, предварительно не посетив Музей конопли?   
*с тяжелым вздохом*  
Святая простота...

Рори: О__О *возмущенно хлопает ресницами, а потом ехидно прищуривается*   
Знаешь, дорогой, тут куча магазинчиков, просто на каждом шагу, там и дубинки есть, и не только дубинки, причем всех видов и размеров, на любой вкус! А предложено не было потому, что... черт! Ты был неуправляем! Обычно это меня торкает, как полоумного, но ты − просто шедевр!  
*отворачивается, вздыхает и бурчит*   
А еще мне все время приходится беспокоиться о том, чтобы к тебе не прилип какой-нибудь урод. Это не поездка, а сплошной экстрим какой-то...   
*снова тяжело вздыхает*   
Ладно, вчера мы были в Музее Рембрандта, так что пошли в твой Музей конопли.

Марк: *довольно усмехаясь в сторону*   
Ну, почему сразу урод... Тот полицейский был вполне нормальный, никакой не урод. Хотя с твоей слабостью к бровястым дылдам − тебе, наверное, поэтому нормальные люди уродами и кажутся... *невинно хлопая ресницами*   
И вообще, ты какой-то нервный сегодня, Рори... Не надо так на меня смотреть. Ну хочешь, пойдем купим мне паранджу?

Рори: *закатывая глаза*   
Я нормально смотрю! Боооже, нашел, что вспоминать!   
*краснеет*   
И долго ты еще собираешься ворчать по тому случаю?   
*берет Марка за руку и тянет к себе*   
Ну, да... я нервничаю... и ревную. Всегда и везде. Прости меня.   
*целует Марка в уголок губ*   
Хочешь еще мороженого? Или...   
*закусывает губу и вдруг расплывается в улыбке*   
Ооо! Марк! Магазин антиквариата! Ты же хотел присмотреть что-нибудь для обновления интерьера в гостиной!

Марк: Ах ты, лис хитрый! Но сейчас ты меня антиквариатом не купишь... мы идем смотреть улицу красных фонарей. Уже четыре дня в Амстердаме, и самого главного не видели.   
*подмигивает*   
А потом − дубинки, мороженое, что захочешь...

Рори: *вздрагивает*   
Кудааа?! Марк... пощади меня, пожалуйста!   
*заглядывает в витрину магазина*  
Ну, ты только посмотри, какие милые подушечки! Они отлично будут смотреться на нашем диване!   
*щенячьи глазки натыкаются на твердый как скала взгляд Марка*  
Тогда, сначала паранджа. Или пистолет. Или хотя бы мухобойка... я сойду с тобой с ума.

Марк: Даже не думай теперь увиливать! Мы с тобой вчера все обсудили!   
*невозмутимо приподняв брови*   
Ну, и что, что мы перед этим съели по три астро-кекса... я же все прекрасно помню!

Рори: *обреченно*   
Ладно... тогда перед посещением этой достопримечательности, мне нужно... в общем, на трезвую голову я туда точно не сунусь!   
*ворчит*   
Так хоть поржу с того, как к тебе будут клеиться все подряд... всех полов и возрастов...   
*обводит взглядом толпы гуляющих и замирает с круглыми глазами*  
Не может быть!..

Марк: *закатывая глаза*   
Пффф... никто не будет ко мне клеиться! Кому я сдался?! Там и без меня куча... веселья... что такое?!

Рори: *разворачивая Марка к себе*   
Нет-нет... ничего. Мне показалось...

*радостный вопль*   
Рорииии!!!

 

Марк: О____________________О  
Рори: *отчаянно краснея*   
Привет, Ли... какая неожиданная встреча... какими судьбами? 

Ли: Да вот, решили устроить с Ричем каникулы   
*подмигивает*   
Вы тоже?   
*поворачивается к Марку*   
Привет, малыш)

Марк: *многозначительно испепеляюще смотрит на Рори и в ответ Ли*   
Привет, Карлсон.

Рори: *сжимает ладонь Марка, делая самые щенячьи глаза, на какие только способен и шепотом*  
Пожалуйста... только не вздумай устроить сцену.

Ли: *фыркает*   
Мне нравится чувство юмора твоего малыша, Рори.

Марк: Я? Сцену? Ну, что ты, милый...   
*поворачиваясь к Ли*   
А где же Ричард? Или кто-нибудь еще, на замену ему, пока он отошел, скажем... в туалет? Ведь так долго ждать... просто невыносимо...

Рори: *в отчаянии утыкаясь в плечо Марка*   
Пожалуйста, Марк...

Ли: *круглые глаза, бровки домиком, челюсть на земле*   
Он... он в магазин зашел... а я... я увидел вас, и решил поздороваться. Что в этом криминального, Марк?

Марк: *зеркально отражая выражение лица Ли*   
О, господи, да конечно, ничего. Я просто спросил, где Ричард? Давно не видел его. Скучал, безумно... Мы вот с Рори направляемся на улицу красных фонарей, присоединитесь? 

Рори *фейспалм*   
Мне надо покурить…

Марк: Мы же договорились − ничего кроме косяков и кальянов с чудо-начинкой.

Рори: Я это и имею в виду. Косяк... мне нужен хороший, качественный косяк!

Ли: О! Мы с вами!

Ричард: *появляется из-за угла, в гавайской рубашке, безразмерных шортах и темных очках, вышагивает, пританцовывая, на голове венок из голландских роз*   
Кто-то сказал «косяк»?

Рори: *делает глоток воды из пластиковой бутылки и давится*  
О___________________________________О Кто это?..   
*поворачивается к Ли*   
Что ты с ним сделал?

Ли: *шепотом*   
Это не я, это свобода))) Неужели ты думаешь, что он всегда такой весь из себя чопорный джентльмен?   
*подмигивает и поворачивается к Ричарду*   
Любовь моя, нас приглашают повеселиться. Ты же не против?

Ричард: Конечно нет, блудница моя…   
*целует Ли в щеку, в ответ на пораженный взгляд оправдывается*   
…в смысле блээ... бллаа.. а нет, так только хуже.   
*достает из-за спины пакет*

Марк: Ричард, о мой бог!

Рори: Что это? О__о

Марк: *пихает Рори локтем в бок*

Рори: *сдвинув брови, смотрит на Марка*   
Это. Одна. Из. Тех. Подушек. Я же говорил − пошли! А ты...   
*обиженно пыхтит*   
Тоже мне, дизайнер... упустить такую красоту...

Ли: Нууу... думаю, мы можем подарить ее тебе, Рори) Как считаешь, Ричи?   
*льнет к груди любовника*

Ричард: К сожалению, это невозможно, я искал идеальную подушку для Патрика почти год, и вот, наконец, нашел. Она же просто восхитительная! В горошек... именно такого синего тона, как я люблю, и горошек, взгляни, не мелкий и не крупный, просто идеальный...

Ли: ОО_______ОО Погоди-ка… Для какого Патрика?!

Рори: Рич... она не синяя... она − бежевая и не в горошек, а в цветочек... Ты нормально себя чувствуешь?..

Рич: Лучше не бывает!

Марк: О___о Оно и видно…  
*поворачивается к Рори*  
Что, так нравятся эти подушки? Ну, хорошо, кажется, там еще одна такая осталась.

Рори: Одной мало! Нужно две! Тебе и мне!!!   
*поворачивается к Ричарду*   
Рич, а что за Патрик?

Ли: Ага, мне тоже очень любопытно...

Ричард: *с отпавшей челюстью приподнимает с глаз очки*   
Патрик − это наш кот! Он живет с нами уже пять лет, Ли! Нет, это просто немыслимо...

Рори: *прыскает и виснет на плече у Марка* 

Ли: О, господи! Ты просто так сказал − ПАТРИК! Не Патрик, а именно ПАТРИК, как будто это твой любовник!   
*надувает губы*   
Мне что, тоже начать мурлыкать, чтобы ДЛЯ МЕНЯ покупали подушки?!

Рори: Стоит попробовать, Ли...

Марк: *прищурившись оглядывает Ли и Рори*   
Ричард, предлагаю прогуляться!   
*берет того под руку и отправляется прочь от злополучного магазина в сторону места запланированного развлечения*   
Расскажи про Патрика поподробнее!   
*оборачивается*   
…или может, пусть Ли расскажет? Раз он знает, о ком идет речь?)

Ли: Ну уж нет, я не собираюсь рассыпаться по поводу этой рыжей щетки для обуви! Он испоганил всю нашу мебель!!! Не хочу о нем слышать. И вообще, он никакой не Патрик, а Ходячее, Вечно Жрущее и Вопящее Бедствие! Я его так и называю, поэтому не сразу понял, кого ты, Рич, имеешь в виду. 

Рори: *догоняя Марка, обнимая и заглядывая в глаза*   
Кстати... по поводу мебели. У нас в номере на террасе шикарный диван...

Ричард: *сопит, потом пихает Марку подушку*   
На-ка…   
*разворачивается к Ли*   
КАК ты его называешь?!   
*дальше начинает громко и нецензурно выражаться, при этом, не забыв упомянуть, что Патрик ни какая не рыжая щетка, и окрас его называется "красный би-колор"*

Марк: *с тоской прижимая к себе подушку*   
Рори, слушай… Может... пойдем домой?

Рори: *облегченно выдыхает*   
А я тебе о чем?   
*шепчет на ухо*   
Думаю, у меня найдется дубинка, способная заинтересовать тебя...

Марк: *кокетливо опускает ресницы и дразняще тычется носом Рори в губы*   
А мне вот кажется, что это у меня найдется такая дубинка...

Рори: М-м-м... переводишь стрелки, хитрюга)

Ли: *заинтересованно*   
Какая дубинка? И, кстати, где вы остановились?

Марк: *многозначительно смотрит на Рори*

Рори: *растерянный взгляд на Марка*   
Ээээ... а вы где?

Ли: В Апарт-отеле. 

Рори: *поперхнувшись, делает «страшные» глаза Марку и одними губами произносит*   
Это же напротив нас...!!!

Марк: *взгляд принимает странно загадочный вид, он удивленно приподнимает брови и громко восклицает*   
О! Это же прямо напротив нас!

Ли: Оу! Какая неожиданность! Знаете, у нас чудесный номер с террасой! Правда, вид не очень − на такую же террасу, но, что поделать.   
*вздыхает*

Рори: *шепчет Марку*   
Вот черт… А я-то думал заняться любовью именно на ней...

Марк: Знаешь, Ли, мы на вид еще и не успели взглянуть... слишком были заняты... другими делами...   
*шепотом в ответ Рори*   
Какая жалость, что ты передумал...

Рори: *отчаянно мотая головой*   
Я не передумал! Но... может, переместимся в комнату?..

Марк: *надув губы*   
Трусишка... никакой с тобой романтики…  
*недовольно отворачивается от Рори и вздыхает*   
Я так понимаю, что и на Улицу Красных Фонарей мы сегодня не попадем?

Рори: Я не понимаю, почему тебе так хочется туда? Что ты хочешь там увидеть? Красные фонари? Так вот, у меня есть красная футболка, я могу накинуть ее на торшер − будет тебе улица...

Ли: А станцуешь вокруг торшера?

Рори: О__О

Ли: Ну... я могу станцевать)

Рори: О__________________________________О

Марк: Ну, дорогой, выбирай... либо со мной к красным фонарям, либо с Ли и торшером.

Ли: *ухмыляется*  
Какой непростой выбор, правда, Рори?

Марк: *возвращая ухмылку*  
Думаешь?   
*поворачивается к Рори*  
Ну, так что?

Рори: Ты и торшер... тьфу! Фонарь и Ли... ОООоо, черт! Вы меня оба достали! Кстати, Ли, где Ричард?!

Ли: * обнаруживает, что Рич вырвался из авангарда далеко вперед*  
Ох, ладно, ребята! Помчусь догонять, а то зарулит куда-нибудь – попробуй потом отыскать!  
*подмигивает*  
Возможно, еще увидимся сегодня!  
*мимолетом целует Марка в щеку, Рори − в уголок губ, и, махнув рукой, исчезает*

Рори: Что... это... было?..

Марк: Это... было то дерево, с которым ты мне почти изменил... а еще, я узнал, что достал тебя... 

Рори: Я тебе не изменял и не собирался. А достали вы меня оба − своим выяснением отношений! А вовсе не ты сам.   
*притягивает Марка к себе*   
Не придирайся к словам... я так рад, что он свалил. Пошли домой? Меня не оставляет мысль о дубинке... и знаешь, давай все-таки зайдем в магазин антиквариата. Эти подушки... они будут отлично смотреться не только на нашем диване, но и на тахте... на террасе.  
*улыбается удивленному взгляду Марка*  
Ну да, я согласен. Хочу доказать, что романтики во мне не меньше, чем в тебе.

Марк: Ну не знаю... для «дубинок» нужно настроение... А за подушками, ты прав, зайдем. Думаю, надо брать уже не две, а все восемь, в качестве антистресс-терапии!

Рори: Ах, значит, для моей дубинки тебе нужно настроение?!   
*сжимает Марка в объятиях*   
Думаю, я смогу его тебе обеспечить, мой маленький капризный Малыш. Восемь подушек?..  
*шепотом Марку на ухо*   
Я скуплю все в радиусе километра и разложу тебя на них, вот увидишь...

Марк: *с крохотулечной улыбкой на лице*   
Хм... Ну что ж, давай, герой...   
*снизойдя до поцелуя в подбородок*   
…скупай подушки...   
*еще пара поцелуев и укус*   
…только разложу тебя... я.   
*бесстыдно и заправски облапывает вторую половинку за любимую попу и неслышно бормочет себе под нос*   
…напротив значит...

Рори: Значит, на тахте и в подушках?.. Ммм... Ты невозможен, ты знаешь?   
*сжимает руку Марка, лежащую на попе, и томно выдыхает*   
Хоть посреди улицы... Боооже, пошли скорее! И кто сверху − мы еще посмотрим!)

Марк: *забирается руками под футболку на пару секунд*   
Ты обязательно посмотришь, Рори... снизу)


	5. Кулинарный гений

− Какого чёрта ты решил, что я − домохозяйка?  
− Что?.. – Марк оторвался от изучения заманчивого приглашения, присланного одним из известных агентств, и рассеянно посмотрел на Рори. – Прости, я не расслышал.  
− Я спрашиваю, с какой грёбаной стати, − брюнет упёр руки в бока, − ты определил мне роль домохозяйки?   
Волчонок удивлённо моргнул; кухонная лопатка, зажатая в правой руке Маклафлина, угрожающе сверкнула.   
− Какого хрена я тебя послушался, – продолжил вещать Рори, − и забил на адвокатскую карьеру? Чтобы, как идиот, днями сидеть в этой чёртовой квартире? Один? – Лопатка полетела в раковину, со звоном расколов какую-то посудину.  
«Только не чашку! Убью!» − мысленно воскликнул Марк. Этого он точно не простит внезапно взбесившемуся новоиспечённому супругу – слишком дорога его сердцу была эта простая керамическая вещица.  
− Успокойся, − процедил он, отложил бумаги в сторону и, поднявшись, заглянул в раковину.   
К счастью для Рори пострадала тарелка. Марк облегчённо выдохнул, повернулся к своей половинке и сложил руки на груди.  
– Что за истерика? Что с тобой? Через две недели выставка – вот тогда и будешь истерить, сколько захочешь.   
− Ну да, а пока я все эти две недели буду исполнять роль примерной… жены! То есть: готовить, убирать и ждать у окна, когда ты приедешь домой! Потому что вы с Иваром снова взяли всю головную боль по подготовке на себя, не спросив моего согласия!  
− Ты же сам знаешь, что организатор из тебя – никакой, – улыбнулся Марк. – А вместо того, чтобы орать мог бы сказать спасибо.  
− О-о! Спасибо, − Рори склонился в шутовском поклоне. – Вы так великодушны! Но, черт! Мне что, больше нельзя найти никакого применения, кроме как печь печеньки, твою мать?! – рявкнул он и кивнул на стол, на котором красовался почти весь набор заправского кондитера.  
− Я не понимаю, что здесь плохого? – пожал плечами Марк. – Мне нравится, что ты каждый вечер встречаешь меня, − он повёл носом, − всякими вкусняшками. Ты виртуозно научился готовить, я говорил тебе об этом? К тому же, тебе так идёт этот передник…  
Маклафлин оттянул на груди чёрный с белой окантовкой передник, перепачканный мукой, и зло усмехнулся.   
− Неужели? Может, мне только его и оставить? – прошипел он, пропустив комплимент по поводу своей стряпни мимо ушей. – Может, мне ещё повернуться, наклониться, поставить на свою задницу поднос – и так встречать тебя у порога? Может быть, хоть в таком случае ты обратишь на меня своё драгоценное внимание, и мы даже сексом займёмся?   
− Сексом? – Волчонок прищурился. – С каких пор это перестало быть занятиями любовью?  
− Ну не знаю. Недели две назад, наверное, если я правильно помню. О, да – сегодня ровно две недели как ты изволил трахнуть меня, а на мои поползновения ответил тем, что дико устал и уже через минуту храпел как реактивный двигатель.  
− Но я, правда, устаю… − Марк подошёл к нему и виновато ткнулся в грудь. – Прости… я обещаю восполнить пробел этих двух недель… − он нежно прикусил шею любимого. – Хочешь, прямо сейчас?..  
− Нет, мне не нужны одолжения, − проворчал Рори, вздрагивая от ласковых прикосновений.  
− Уверен? – промурлыкал Волчонок, ловкими руками пробираясь под штаны и белье Маклафлина.  
− Нет, − ответил Рори, с рычанием подхватил вторую половинку под ягодицы и лёгким движением усадил на рабочую поверхность.  
− Тут всё в муке! – рассмеялся Марк, попытавшись соскользнуть обратно на пол. – А я не успел переодеться!  
− Переживёшь, − усмехнулся брюнет, опрокидывая его на спину – благо широкая поверхность это позволяла.  
Он быстро расправился с испачканными джинсами и бельём Волчонка, задрал на его груди футболку и приник к нему, жадно целуя и покусывая мгновенно затвердевшие розовые соски. Марк застонал. Этот призывный стон отозвался в теле Рори жгучим, яростным желанием. Подхватив его под колени, он дёрнул его на себя, уперевшись в горячий пах налившимся кровью членом.   
− Я не ходил в душ… − слабо запротестовал Марк.  
− А это я как-нибудь переживу, − заверил его Рори и схватил со стола бутылку с маслом. Подойдёт. За смазкой идти не было ни желания, ни времени, ни возможности.   
Плеснув себе на ладонь, он размазал масло по стоящему колом члену и хитро закусил нижнюю губу.  
− Боже, что ты делаешь?! – воскликнул Волчонок, когда тёплая жидкость обильно разлилась между его ног.  
− Решил испечь печеньку, а для этого необходимо все хорошенько смазать, чтобы не пригорело… − рыкнул Рори и без предупреждения одним сильным толчком вошёл в него.  
Сегодня они обойдутся без прелюдии – слишком уж он соскучился, да и вид разложенного на столе Марка возбудил его до предела, и терпеть не было решительно никаких сил, а щедро смазанное тело не должно было испытать особой боли. Ну, если только совсем чуть-чуть. Но он знал по опыту, что это будет непродолжительная и сладкая боль.  
Марк вскрикнул, когда член Рори со всей дури прошёлся по его простате, заставив выгнуться и забиться в пронзившем тело наслаждении. С громким стоном выдохнув, он смял попавшийся под руку кусок теста, заботливо раскатанный его супругом-кондитером, и снова выгнулся, содрогнувшись от очередного сильного толчка.  
− Нравится? – хрипло, с улыбкой спросил Рори, заглядывая в потемневшие глаза.  
− Нра… Нра… вит… ся… − всхлипнул Волчонок, жмурясь от острого удовольствия и попытался приподняться, чтобы обнять своего горячего брюнета.  
Но Рори настойчиво придержал его. Коварно ухмыльнувшись, он не жалея вылил на ладони ещё масла, медленно растёр его по соблазнительным сильным бёдрам любимого и, крепко сжав их, задал такой бешеный темп, что у Марка все поплыло перед глазами. Пытаясь за что-нибудь уцепиться, чтобы не соскользнуть с поверхности, он случайно задел пакет с мукой, стоящий на маленькой полке. Пакет свалился, обдав его и Маклафлина облаком белой пыли. На мгновение Рори застыл, удивлённо заморгав припорошёнными мукой ресницами, но тут же с рыком дёрнул Волчонка на себя. Не дав ему опомниться, он круто развернул его и вжал животом в столешницу.  
− Да-а! – Марк, содрогаясь под очередным сумасшедшим напором, беспорядочно шарил по столу руками, смахивая на пол все подряд, задыхаясь в экстазе и не сдерживая громких стонов. – Давай! Давай! О, боже!  
Рори тяжело дышал ему в шею и яростно целовал, оставляя на ней красные метки от зубов. Крики и стоны любимого, хлюпающие звуки соединённых тел, горячая кожа под ладонями – этого было слишком много и чересчур хорошо, чтобы он мог долго сдерживаться.  
− Я все… О, да! Да-а-а… − выдохнул он во взъерошенные золотые локоны, войдя в любимого до предела.  
− М-м… Я т-тоже… ох… охренеть, я даже не притронулся к себе… − просипел в ответ Марк и повернул голову, чтобы найти его губы, – так это было вкусно…  
Рори ответил ему долгим нежным поцелуем. Оторвавшись друг от друга, они молча обвели глазами учинённый разгром и дружно расхохотались.  
− Ну что? Мне удалось испечь печеньку? – весело спросил Рори, отряхивая локоны Волчонка от муки.  
− Несомненно, − кивнул тот, взъерошивая его припорошённые белым кудряшки. – Определённо, выпечка – твоя стихия. Ты просто кулинарный гений. – Он чмокнул брюнета в испачканный нос и улыбнулся. – Две недели… я − идиот. Теперь я понимаю причину твоей истерики.   
− Да, причитания о загубленной адвокатской карьере были лишь предлогом, чтобы выплеснуть накопившиеся эмоции, − согласился Рори и обнял его. – Мне тебя очень не хватает…  
− Прости, я постараюсь исправиться, − Марк вздохнул и отстранился. − Не хочу, чтобы ты воспринимал себя как домохозяйку, мой горячий кондитер, поэтому иди в душ, а я приберу здесь.  
Рори согласно кивнул.  
Вернувшись из душа, он как вкопанный застыл на пороге кухни: перепачканный в муке и масле Волчонок, повязав на себе чёрный с белой окантовкой передник, на четвереньках ползал по полу, собирая разбросанную посуду. Зрелище было просто потрясающим.   
Марк, почувствовав его присутствие, обернулся через плечо и медленно облизнул губы.  
− Я тут подумал, что мне тоже должен пойти этот передник, − коварно улыбнувшись, тихо произнёс он.  
− Ещё как, − внезапно севшим голосом отозвался Рори.  
Его тело, прикрытое полотенцем, сладко заныло в предвкушении второго раунда.  
− Я похож на послушную домохозяйку или на печеньку? – Волчонок игриво повёл бёдрами.  
– Марк Маклафлин, ты невозможен… − прорычал Рори, отбрасывая в сторону полотенце.


	6. Чудовище

Рори обречённо смотрел на огромное рыжее чудовище, не понимая, чего от него хотят. Он испробовал все: проверил лоток Чудовища, предположив, что возмущённые вопли вызваны негодованием по поводу неубранных продуктов жизнедеятельности - не помогло; высыпал в миску гору элитного корма - Чудовище смело её в секунду, довольно облизнулось и... завопило вновь, но уже с удвоенной силой; привязав к нитке обрывок бумаги, Рори попробовал заинтересовать орущий кошмар импровизированной игрушкой, т.к. доставленные с ним в комплекте мышки, пёрышки и прочие развлечения были отвергнуты презрительным взглядом жёлтых глаз - ловко сорвав могучей лапой бумажку, Чудовище обиженно фыркнуло и разразилось совершенно отчаянным воплем, настойчиво потираясь о ноги Маклафлина.  
— Патрик, я не понимаю, чего ты хочешь! — взвыл Рори.  
— Мрр-мяу! — проорало Чудовище, привстало на задние лапы и нахально вцепилось когтями в тонкую ткань домашних штанов.  
Зашипев, Рори склонился и попытался отодрать его от своих ног, но Патрик воспринял это по-своему — мгновенно умолкнув, он обнял его лапищами и с довольным урчанием повис на шее.  
— Ты хотел "на ручки"? — выдавил Рори, пытаясь не потерять равновесие под тяжестью би-колорной тушки.  
Тушка издала утробное «мур», по-видимому, означающее одобрение, и навострило уши в сторону прихожей, откуда послышался щелчок замка входной двери и неторопливые шаги.   
— Я дома!   
Ключи брякнули о чашку-ракушку в коридоре.   
— Рори, можешь себе вообразить, там внизу…   
Марк с вытаращенными глазами застыл в дверном проёме.   
Гостиная напоминала поле боя. Все было перевёрнуто с ног на голову. Повсюду валялась разорванная в клочья бумага, коробки и игрушки самых разнообразных размеров и текстур. Рядом с диваном возвышалась «вражеская крепость» - трёхэтажная конструкция необъяснимой формы, по размеру едва ли меньше их, по королевским меркам роскошного, дивана. В центре всего этого безобразия стоял Рори – узнать его можно было, разве что, по домашним штанам, затасканным, с отвисшими коленками, самым любимым. Всю же верхнюю часть его тела поглотило рыжее Нечто.   
— Я все объясню, — послышался писк откуда-то из-за.   
Марк уронил сумку с покупками на пол, и устало потёр лицо освободившейся рукой.   
— Там внизу фургон с доставкой из зоомагазина. Я наивно подумал, что они ошиблись адресом… Очевидно, это к тебе. Рори, там десять коробок…  
— Он заглатывает пищу, круче пылесоса! — очередной сдавленный писк заглушило пронзительное "Мяу!"  
Отплёвываясь от шерсти, Рори выглянул из-за головы Чудовища, обиженно уткнувшегося ему в шею. — Думаю, что и десять коробок — не предел для этого рыжего кошмара... Ай! — завопил он — Патрик, мило замурчав, запустил в него когти.  
— Рори, что, черт возьми, происходит? — удручённо выдохнул Марк. Он наклонился, собрал брошенные покупки и решительно направился на кухню. — Чей это кот? Или что это — котопёс? Что за торнадо прошлось по нашей квартире?  
— Марк, послушай, тут такое дело... — Рори на всякий случай спрятал лицо в мурчащем ночном кошмаре и сдавленно пробубнил: — Рич и Ли уехали на недельку и попросили присмотреть за их котом... Ты очень расстроен, да?.. И это не торнадо было, я всего лишь пытался заткнуть ему глотку — он вопил, как потерпевший, пока я не догадался взять его на руки... вернее, он меня заставил... — он охнул, поправляя разомлевшего на руках Патрика.  
На кухне что-то звякнуло, хлопнула дверца холодильника — пожалуй, чуть сильнее, чем необходимо. Спустя несколько мгновений звенящей тишины, нарушаемой лишь мурчанием довольного двадцатикилограммового кота, послышался легко узнаваемый звук открываемой алюминиевой банки. Марк показался в гостиной через пару минут, с банкой пива в одной руке и бутербродом в другой, и, усевшись на край дивана, принялся степенно жевать.   
— На голодный желудок я вообще не готов это обсуждать.  
Рори жадно посмотрел на бутерброд в его руке, вспомнив, что сам ничегошеньки не ел с того момента, как Патрика с почестями доставили к новым нянькам, и сглотнул.  
— Я тоже есть хочу... — жалобно объявил он и отлепил морду кота от своего плеча. — Патрик, ты же слезешь с меня, правда?  
Чудовище прищурило жёлтые глаза, плотоядно улыбнулось и, затарахтев, словно трактор, срослось с Маклафлином окончательно. Он обречённо вздохнул и покосился на Марка, безмятежно жующего бутерброд и прихлёбывающего ледяное пиво.  
— Я тоже был бы не готов обсуждать это на голодный желудок, — ворчливо заявил Рори, — Но, видимо, придётся — ты же не сжалишься, да?  
Марк смерил его испепеляющим взглядом и откусил кусок побольше.   
— Рори, серьёзно… я не так планировал провести вечер пятницы. Нет, ты посмотри на него… сразу видно, что это кот Ли. Это же практически сам Ли — только кот, трётся обо всех, без разбора… Выкладывай — сколько точно в сутках это «на недельку»?   
Маклафлин открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но в этот момент в дверь постучали. Парень с коробками корма и прочих угощений для Патрика, очевидно, устал мяться рядом с фургоном на улице, и начал таскать все это добро наверх.   
— Надеюсь, они хотя бы оплатили заказ заранее… — заметил Марк, отпивая из банки. — О нет, не может быть… Серьёзно — нет?  
Рори застонал и снова спрятался в рыжей шерсти, как в окопе, пока Марк рассчитывался с курьером. Злость, исходящую от него, можно было без проблем потрогать руками — чуть не переломав напополам ручку, расписываясь в бланке доставки, Марк сквозь зубы поблагодарил парня и выпроводил из квартиры.   
— Они все нам возместят... — не очень уверенно произнёс Рори, когда дверь за парнем закрылась, — думаю, по этому поводу не стоит переживать.  
Устав от тяжкой ноши, он осторожно опустился, надеясь посадить свою пятую точку не мимо дивана, и облегчённо выдохнул — получилось.   
— И вообще, при чем тут Ли? Это, вообще-то, кот Рича, — улыбнулся Рори, почесал кота за ухом и вопросительно взглянул на Марка, — Только не говори, что опять ревнуешь. Это уже становится смешным, тебе не кажется?  
— Посмотрим, кто будет смеяться, когда сегодня и последующие ночи ты будешь спать в обнимку с этим котом. Здесь на диване. Тут уже ничего не спасти — все в шерсти.  
— С какой это радости я буду спать с Патриком? — не понял Рори, возмущённо сверкнув глазами.  
— Как будто он тебя теперь отпустит, ты же теперь его любииимчик, — Марк состроил делано счастливую физиономию, и, склонившись, смачно чмокнул Рори в щеку. — Это тебе, дорогой, на всю неделю. Я на кухню, делать бутерброды, тебе с чем?  
— Ни с чем... — обиженно заявил Рори и тут же спохватился: — С ветчиной! И сыра побольше, и салата! И жалким поцелуем в щеку не отделаешься! — бросил он уже в спину Марка.  
Патрик приоткрыл один глаз и коварно усмехнулся.

***

 

Явно случился обвал, и его придавило бетонной плитой. Запаниковав от невозможности пошевелиться, Рори отчаянно зашарил руками и... проснулся. На его груди, подобрав под себя лапищи, лежало Чудовище и добродушно щурило глаза, выдавливая своей тушей последний воздух из лёгких Маклафлина.  
— Марк... — просипел Рори, — сними его с меня, я сейчас задохнусь...  
В это время монитор ноута, стоящего на журнальном столике, ожил: кто-то пытался связаться по скайпу.  
— Марк... звонок... — жалобно прохрипел Маклафлин, пытаясь выскользнуть из-под Патрика.  
Из спальни послышался тихий вздох, а вскоре показался и сам Марк.   
— Как я позволил втянуть себя в это?.. — бубнил он себе под нос вариации на тему мучавшей его весь вечер мысли.   
Подойдя к дивану, он стянул недовольного столь неуважительным отношением кота на пол. Патрик заголосил в лучших оперных традициях. В момент приземления ему удалось зацепить шнур ноутбука, и тот с глухим стуком повалился на ковёр. Экран ожил, демонстрируя довольную физиономию в кустистых бровях.  
— Мальчики, привет! — заголосили не хуже питомца кустистые брови. - Эй! Вы где? Я вас не вижу! Рич спрашивает, как там его ангелочек. Слушайте, здесь просто рай! Не зря я уломал Рича на Канары. Эй! Вы куда подевались? Эй, это Рыжее Бедствие там вопит? Что-то случилось с этой щёткой? Аллоооооо!  
Рори подскочил к ноутбуку и, вернув его на стол, широко улыбнулся в камеру:  
— Привет, Ли! Прости, тут это... небольшие технические неполадки были. Все в порядке. С Патриком все в поряд... — он осёкся, вытаращив глаза — котяра, подкравшись к нему с тыла, вцепился когтями в мягкое место.  
Увидав эту картину, Марк согнулся пополам от хохота, не в силах выдавить из себя ни одного разумного звука.   
—Патрик, кыса – кыса – кыса… — на заднем плане показался Ричард, с мокрой шевелюрой и в полотенце, — Подойди к экрану, Патрик, это папа!  
— К-кыс-оьнка... — выдавил Рори с неестественной улыбкой, глядя заслезившимися глазами в монитор, — иди сюда... — сжав челюсти, он отодрал довольно урчащего кота от стратегически важного места, выставил перед камерой и прошипел: — т-тебя п-папа зовёт...  
Патрик скептически посмотрел на странную картинку, напоминающую лицо его "папы" и поздоровался басом.   
— Папа скоро тебя заберёт, — с умилением залепетал на том конце Ричард, будто его не слушали теперь три пары ушей человеческих, и одна — кошачьих, — Вечно Ли дома не сидится. Но я же должен о нем тоже заботиться, ты же понимаешь? Он беспомощнее тебя… Тебя там хорошо кормят? Не обижают? Нет, конечно, не обижают! Или обижают??? Что он ел на ужин, Рори?!  
Марк закатил глаза так, что они едва не повернулись на 180 градусов.   
— Все я спать…  
— Ой, да отстань ты уже от ребят, Рич! Сам видишь: твой "сыночек" в полном шоколаде, правда, Рори? — физиономия Ли сверкнула улыбкой, затмив озабоченное лицо Ричарда.  
— Угу, — промычал Маклафлин и, немного помявшись, спросил: — Слушайте... а спит он с кем? То есть — где? Ну, дома когда? Просто... он мне всю грудь отдавил, ночи я с ним не выдержу, точно...  
— Оу... — Ли сверкнул хитрыми глазами и обернулся к Ричу, — Дорогой, иди, оденься, а то простудишься — я кондер на полную врубил.  
Когда Рич исчез, хлопнув дверью ванной, Ли снова повернулся к камере.  
— Не выдержишь? А я думал ты сильный мальчик, — он многозначительно поиграл бровями, — Ну, ты же выдерживаешь своего… малыша.  
Рори раздражённо закатил глаза.  
— Прости, но мне кажется, тебя это не касается. И вообще, Ли, кончай провоцировать Марка, — вполголоса произнёс он, покосившись через плечо, — Я устал…  
— Выносить сцены ревности? — хихикнул Ли, — Неужели твой Отелло настолько тебе не доверяет? — он трагически вздохнул, — Скорее ад замёрзнет, чем ты ему изменишь… Но, вообще, хочу тебе напомнить: каждый судит по себе, так что, стоит призадуматься.  
— На что ты намекаешь? — прищурился Рори.  
Ли не успел ответить — завёрнутый в махровый халат Ричард вышел из ванной и быстро отодвинул его от экрана.   
— Ребята, мы перед вами в таком долгу! Правда, спасибо огромное, — по-британски раскланялся в благодарностях он, — С нас подарок. Что вам привезти?  
— Себя привезите поскорее... — под нос пробурчал Рори и громче добавил: — Ну что ты, Рич, ничего не надо, мы же от чистого сердца. А Патрик такая прелесть — одно удовольствие за ним присматривать...  
Ли, услыхав это, тихонько прыснул: Патрик вклинился между Рори и ноутом и, строя глазки "папе", нахально мазнул хвостом по носу Маклафлина.   
— Я знаю, он замечательный кот, — расплылся в умильной улыбке Ричард. — Может вам котёнка привезти?  
— Нет! Спасибо, Ричард! — внезапно материализовался перед экраном Марк. — Магнитики привези… И коньяк…  
— Дорогой, я думал ты ушёл спать, — Рори поймал его за руку, притянул к себе и, усадив на колени, с победной улыбкой посмотрел на Ли. — Ну что же, да — от магниток и коньяка не откажемся.  
Патрик, мурлыкнув, попробовал встрять между ребятами, но Марк безапелляционно отодвинул его в сторону. Обвив рукой шею супруга в жесте, выражающем не то ненависть, не то любовь, он поёрзал у того на коленях, устраиваясь, словно кот, и с довольной физиономией повернулся к монитору. Патрик вздохнул и снисходительно уселся рядом, прижавшись к Рори сбоку.   
— Как вам там хорошо… — с блаженной улыбкой вздохнул Ричард.  
Ли с какой-то тоской посмотрел на счастливую пару и... облизнулся.  
— О, да, неплохо, — согласился Рори, поглаживая талию Марка, — Но, думаю, и вам не намного хуже, — он подмигнул Ричу и улыбнулся, — Ладно, ребята, отдыхайте и ни о чем не беспокойтесь.  
— Смотрите там, не сильно травмируйте психику Патрика своими игрищами, — с ехидцей напутствовал Ли и со вздохом, полным скорби, исчез из видимости.   
Рич помахал им рукой, послал воздушный поцелуй Чудовищу и отключился.  
— Как будто «игрища» вообще возможны с этим Рыжим Недоразумением. «Травмировать» его?! Мне даже как-то жалко их после сегодняшнего дня, Рори… У них самих, наверное, сегодня будут первые «игрища» со времён Амстердама… — вздохнул Марк, закрывая крышку ноутбука и убирая его, от греха подальше, на пол, откуда его уже некуда будет ронять. — Ладно, я в душ.   
У двери в ванную он притормозил на мгновение, и, как бы между прочим, произнёс:   
— Так и будешь на диване сидеть?  
Рори удивлённо приподнял бровь, и довольно хмыкнул.  
— О, нет, даже не мечтай, — ответил он и, вскочив с места, наступил на хвост задремавшего кота, который решил, что будет очень удобно устроиться у его ног.  
От неожиданности Патрик с воплем взвился вверх примерно на метр. Неуклюже приземлившись, он крутанулся вокруг своей оси и метнулся в дальний угол гостиной, откуда пронзительно заголосил, требуя немедленных извинений, но удостоился лишь мимолётного "ой, прости". Одарив обиженным взглядом Маклафлина, он мстительно покосился на дверь спальни.  
— Думаю, оставим кота в гостиной, раз уж в ней все и так безнадёжно испорчено, — сказал Рори, подходя к супругу и ласково приподнимая его подбородок. — В конце концов, мы ему не "папа" и беззащитный братик Ли. Не позволим этому Чудовищу лишить нас "игрищ"…


End file.
